Consumers have had access to liquid fuel burning decorative torches for some time. Some of these are user refillable and may provide utility beyond mere decoration, such as pest repellence. However, many liquid fuel burning torches are unsuitable for indoor use. In addition, users may have had to choose between a large flame, and other decorative aspects that can be provided from a smaller, more recessed flame, such as back lighting of a decorative pattern.
Light emitting diode (LED) devices can be utilized for decorative purposes, and are now sufficiently efficient to provide many hours of illumination from a single battery or set of batteries. However, most LEDs sufficiently powerful to provide usable lighting effects are not pleasant for direct viewing. They are highly efficient but still do not replicate the visually pleasing spectrum of a combusting fuel. Moreover, LEDs do not directly provide utility beyond their appearance. By design and due to their inherent efficiency, they do not produce sufficient waste heat to activate insect repellants, scents, or other chemicals.
What is needed is a system for addressing the above, and related, concerns.